Electronic Fairy
Electronic Fairies are special artificial creatures that control the Regios. Created by alchemists as a two-way solution of having an AI performing the many functions of a Regios while having a mind of a human for maintaining and controlling the Regios, they are the most important asset of every city. Without them, the city would die. A new electronic fairy that gains new life after being 'born' will travel to seek their growth and their own city. On the other hand, the Electronic Fairy will also die if it does not have Selenium, a special ore that has many Regios fight each other for their city's survivability. An Electronic Fairy whose city has been ruined, turns into a Haikizoku, a being which is capable of greatly enhancing a Kei users power, but the user will be filled with endless hatred towards pollutant beasts. 'Saya' :The prototype of all electronic fairies and the true intention of Glendan. She dwells asleep in the inner sanctuary of Glendan's palace and is awoken by Leerin's visit; due to Leerin having possess the 'Eye of Thorns'. She lies dormant in ordinary times but awakes when a crisis is sensed. 'Sheniebel' : It appears in the shape of an avian humanoid. 'Zuellni' :The Electronic Fairy of the Academy city of Zuellni. She takes the form of a small, young, light blue skinned girl. She is friends with Nina as they both share a sister-like relationship and has taking a liking to Layfon, which is rare since she is known to shock most humans she meets. She was sealed in Nina's body with the Haikizoku but in the final she is seen flying between Nina and Layfon with his pink bento on their work place. 'Glendan' :The Electronic Fairy of the city of Lanced Shelled Glendan that runs on behalf of the dormant Saya. It takes the form of a canine-like creature with long ears, bushy tail and wings. Often, it appears before Alsheyra to communicate. It was previously a Haikizoku that was caught by the Lanced Shelled City after its city's destruction. Unlike most Electronic Fairies which tend to avoid Filth monsters as much as possible, Glendan does the opposite and find them. Due to its actions, the city of Glendan is always constantly in battle with the Filth monsters, which had led the city to produce the most skilled Military Artists and fighters than any other city but with most of the city's expense spent on repairing the city from every battle. It was seen protecting Leerin when Gahard attacked her. 'Gandoweria(Haikizoku)' :The Electronic Fairy of the deserted ruins, Gandoweria regios, that beat Zuellni in an intercity battle two years ago and was attacked by Pollutant Beasts afterwards. It takes the form of a goat with horns of intricate branches and possesses those with a strong will. It is currently causing Zuellni to go berserk, continuously encountering Polluant Beasts, to try to bring ruin to the city. It transformed to a Haikizoku aka "The Fallen One". It tried to possess Layfon, possessed Dinn Dee before being removed and then possessed Nina Antalk. When a person is possessed by it, it appears as a white and red oval-shaped-like mask with golden horns and peculiar eyes. The person possessed will display a red aura. It was shown to have silver hair at the back when it possessed Nina. However in episode 24 it left Nina and possessed Savaris who was able to use its power to a great point until Layfon used his newly fused weapon to knock it into the Aurora. Its current status is unknown/debatable and was shown being picked up by Saya in its mask form. In the novel, when Layfon met it, he was shocked when he realize he was stunned and resisted on instinct and because he knew that if he was unable to move, the others would have no chance to withshand it. When he succeeded into free himself it was impressed. His real name is Melnisque. 'Myath' :The Electronic Fairy of Myath that takes the form of a small, red bird, that belongs to the same lineage as Sheniebel. It instructed Leerin on how to help Nina when the Haikizoku was giving Nina problems. 'Armdune, Jishare, Tentorium, Faraisodom' :A presence of four electronic fairies that accompanies Jildreid Antalk. Armdune is a city that appears with only its legs and base and acts according to Jildreid's will. Without the desire to own a city, they chose to lend their powers to Jildreid. Source:Wikipedia Category:Terminology Category:Content Category:Characters